googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Forum:Some Silly Advertisements
This is off-topic, so I felt it belonged in the Watercooler section. Around this time of the year people want savings on various items, but it quickly gets out of hand. Multiple advertisements pop up claiming deals on electronics, clothing, and more. The quickness of swindlers to cheat others, and the sheer number of false ads have prompted me to take screenshots of them every time one pops up. You'll agree these are quite ridiculous. 1.) The Chosen One I've had this sort of ad pop up dozens of time throughout my time online. You know they're baloney when you're the 1,000,000th visitor to a site 3 times in a row ''! Note the '15,534 likes this', which at a quick glance you could misinterpret as meaning the message has had 15,534 likes. What it actually just means is that a user ''named ''15,534 liked it, and the existence of such a user is in severe doubt, because although the pop-up deliberately tried to look like Facebook, it wasn't. Note the blatant lie in the pop-up tab, saying that if I don't update something bad will happen. '''2.) "Your security is being compromised, click'' here to have your security compromised."' Of course my computer is being tracked. It is monitored by whoever my internet provider is, and I'm okay with that. The thought of an indiscriminate computer network spending hours of server time just to feed me ads that I will not click on doesn't bother me in the least, because I pay it no mind. (It seems to bother some people who feel it is an invasion of privacy, but if you feel that way then why do you post confidential information online ?) If I had clicked the 'Disable' button, I would have ironically enabled my computer to be sent a virus. '''3.) The Pandora Ploy' An ad that will only go away once you purchase an advertised service that removes ads. Pandora uses this when you use their services, interrupting your music every five minutes with a saccharine voice that will ask you to purchase the premium service so you can stop hearing the voice ! I find it so ridiculous that it's actually pretty funny, which reminds me of this comic by Gary Larson, creator of Farside: Lastly, ever notice how Black Friday happens to fall ''right after ''Thanksgiving ? Edwin Shade (talk) 03:02, November 28, 2017 (UTC) : I remember when I tried to download something, and 3 new tabs opened somewhen at the same time. One said something like "You have won the competition on Seznam.cz (Czech search engine something like Google) blah blah blah" whatever it said. That was the 1st tab. The 2nd and 3rd said something that I can't remember. When I looked to my history what were those website and on one of these (2nd tab) was written "webcam.pl" or I can't remember it anymore. I'm pretty lucky, because I haven't got webcam. : Or do you know that Geminus Audience or whatever ? It pop-ups me sometimes and when I read the information about it on some forum, people were saying that it's virus. : Okay that's all. I haven't got any screenshots Unknown95387 (talk) 15:50, November 28, 2017 (UTC)